Crazy Christmases
by Caffeine-Book-Addict
Summary: The Christmases spent between Aria and Spencer and their families.


This is the second installment of my 'Twelve Days Before Christmas' challenge. I know it's up late but I was with my family all day, and I'm sick, but I'll try to get part three up early tomorrow.

So this is Spoby and Ezria's Christmas's throughout the years. In the PLL world it's currently like 2012, so all these are based on that.

0-

-2016-

"Stop laughing!" Toby blushed as Aria giggled.

"I'm sorry, but it's cute that you're so nervous," Aria smiled.

"Why wouldn't I be nervous?" Toby questioned.

"Because you and Spencer have talked about marriage all the time, why would she say no?" Aria wondered.

Toby shrugged.

"Just help me, please?" Toby begged.

"Of course. I'll keep Spencer out until you text me," Aria agreed.

"Thank you, Aria," Toby smiled gratefully.

"Just remember this when you are deciding who your kids' godmother is going to be," Aria smirked.

"I will," Toby replied.

"Great! This is going to be the best Christmas ever! I can't believe my best friend is getting engaged tonight!" Aria squealed.

"If she says yes," Toby said.

"When she says yes," Aria corrected.

0_

-2018-

"I hate you!" Aria shouted at her husband.

"It's okay, I love you, Aria, you're doing great," Ezra promised.

"This will be our only child!" Aria snapped.

"Sure it will, baby," Ezra agreed.

"Never have children, Spence," Aria told her best friend.

"Too late for that," Spencer blushed.

"No way! You and Toby have been married like five months. This will be you soon!" Aria said.

"Looking forward to it," Spencer winced.

Aria groaned in pain as another contraction hit.

Hours later, Liam Michael Fitz was born.

0_

-2020-

"Li! Li!" One year old Jameson Cavanaugh chanted.

"Jay!" Liam toddled over to Spencer, who was holding James.

"Hey bud," Toby picked Liam up. "Happy birthday," he smiled at the boy.

Spencer put James down in the play pin, and Toby placed Liam down with him.

"Merry Christmas, Aria," Spencer hugged her best friend.

"Merry Christmas," Aria grinned.

"In another year, there'll be two more," Apencer placed a hand on her small baby bump.

"Yeah," Aria agreed, looking down at her own bump.

"That is a terrifying thought," Ezra contributed.

"Very," Toby agreed.

0_

-2023-

"Hold still, James," Spencer said to her son gently, fixing his clip on bow tie.

"Ready?" Aria questioned, peeking her head into the room.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Spencer agreed.

Aria smiled.

The whole group was gathered in the Cavanaugh's living room, a pretty Christmas tree with decorations all around behind them.

On the far left was Paige, next her Emily, holding their one year old adopted daughter Rylee Maya Fields, next was Ezra, holding his and Aria's two month old son Logan Wesley Fitz, Aria next to him holding their two year old daughter Laurel Spencer Fitz, Spencer stood next to her, holding her and Toby's two year old daughter Arianna Marion Cavanugh, Toby stood next to her, then there was Caleb, with Hanna next to him, holding their two year old Brielle Ashley Rivers. In front of Aria stood a five year old Liam, a four year old Jameson next to him, in front of Spencer.

Mike snapped the picture, opting not to be in it.

It came out perfectly.

0_

-2025-

"Laurel! Arianna! Slow down!" Spencer shouted at the two four year olds scampered around the Cavanaugh's house.

The girls giggled, but did slow their pace slightly as the ran off.

"Where's Liam?" Aria questioned, entering the room.

"He's with James in his room," Spencer said.

Aria nodded. "Logan and Melanie are asleep in her crib," Aria said.

"The girls are around here somewhere," Spencer told Aria.

"Alright. No more kids, please Spence," Aria begged.

Spencer chuckled, but nodded.

There was a knock on the door.

Aria opened it, and let Hanna, Caleb, and Brielle in.

"Merry Christmas!" Hanna announced.

"Merry Christmas," Spencer said.

James and Liam rushed into the room.

"Happy birthday, Liam," Hanna smiled.

"Merry Christmas!" Liam grinned. He adored having his birthday on Christmas.

Spencer and Aria watched as Liam charmed Hanna into giving him his birthday present early. They both let out a chuckle when Hanna agreed.

0_

-2027-

"Hey!" Spencer hugged Aria quickly before they sat down on the couch in the Cavanaugh house.

"I miss the boys. I can't believe Liam and James convinced Toby and Ezra to go camping. I can't believe we agreed to let them go," Aria said.

"Yeah, it's quiet here with just me and the girls. I think Mel and Arianna are enjoying it though," Spencer said.

"Laurel definitely likes having me all to herself," Aria chuckled.

"Mama!" Arianna and Laurel ran into the room.

"What is it, baby?" Spencer asked her six year old daughter.

"Laur an' I miss da boys," Arianna explained.

"They'll be home tomorrow, Arianna," Aria told her.

"'Kay!" Laurel smiled.

"Alright?" Spencer said.

"Yeah!" Arianna agreed.

0_

-2042-

"I can't believe my baby's getting married!" Aria nearly cried as she pulled twenty four year old Liam into a hug.

"Mom! I'm not a baby!" Liam protested.

"Of course not," Aria agreed.

"It's snowing!" Spencer announced as she entered the room.

"Aw! That's so sick!" James jumped up off the couch.

"So next year we'll be wishing you a Merry Bithday Anniversary?" Laurel asked her brother.

"Shut up, Laur!" Logan elbowed her in the ribs.

"It's time for you all to get out there," Toby poked his head into the room.

"It's almost time!" Aria squealed.

"I've gotta go see Arianna!" Laurel rushed off.

A few hours later, the Cavanaugh and Fitz families had officially merged with the wedding of Liam and Arianna.

0_

-2050-

"Mewwy Cwismas, Grammy! Granny!" Four year old Christian Fitz hugged Aria and Spencer.

"Merry Christmas, baby," Spencer and Aria smiled at each other.

Their lives had com far since their high school days being tortured by A.

They had always been sisters, and now they even shared a grandson.

0_

So, that's that. I hope you liked it.

If you have any ideas, leave them in a review. And if you' ex got a minute, review and tell me if you liked this.

Thanks,

JasamLanteLuva


End file.
